


Cliches and Unfair Tickle Fights

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Bondage, Gen, Mojo - Freeform, Team Free Will, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has figured out that if he helps Dean, then Dean will be too busy to tickle HIM. Dean has figured out that he has an angel with angel powers who can render his brother completely immobile for as long as he wants.. And Sam? Well Sam has figured out that he’s royally screwed..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliches and Unfair Tickle Fights

Dean shrieks anew in laughter as his brother pins him back on the ground and squeezes his sides evilly. “You just don’t know when to give up Dean.”

Dean curses his brother from the ground and laughs his head off. Every time he would try to get back at Sam, his hulking brother would simply throw him back down and tickle him silly again.

"D-Dammit Sammy! Hahahaha-s-stop!" Dean yells between laughs from under him.

"S’not my fault you’re so damn ticklish Dean!" Sam snickers and runs his short nails over Dean’s sides and ribs, driving his older brother nuts.

Dean eventually crawls away trying to catch his breath. He doesn’t try to retaliate against Sam again, seeing as that’s what landed him in that position in the first place.

Sam triumphantly stands and lays back on his own bed with a victorious grin.

A small chuckle from the corner of Dean’s bed brings Dean’s eyes up to glare at the offending angel, “What are you laughing at?”

Cas stops, his eyes widening a bit as Dean pulls himself from the ground and begins to advance on him.

"W-wait- I didn’t-" Cas inches back on the bed, trying to keep Dean’s fingers away from his sides. "No- Dean!"

"Oh you think that was funny? I’ll give you something to laugh about!"

Dean grins and moves onto the bed with the angel, jabbing a finger into his side and watching as he jumps back with a squeak. “Dean- please!” Cas grapples with the hunter’s hands trying to get away.

Before Dean can get him pinned and tickle him crazy, however, Cas thinks of a way out, “Wait- I-I’ll help you get back at Sam!”

Dean pauses his attack and narrows his eyes, “How so?”

Now Sam butts in to the conversation, “W-what? No you will not!” He nervously starts to sit up on his bed defensively.

"Look- If I just…" Cas trails off, sitting himself up a bit more and extending a hand toward Sam, who suddenly wears a look of utter confusion and surprise.

"No no what are you doing? Don’t!" Sam argues, feeling a strange force tugging at him until he lays back on the bed with his arms spread up above his head and his legs tugged down toward the bottom; even his toes are pulled back. He can’t move his body an inch other than to adjust his head and yell for Cas to let him go.

"See?" Cas looks up at Dean hopefully. Dean meets his eyes with an absolutely evil grin.

"Well well well.. Looks like there’s some definite perks to keeping an angel around…" Dean stalks to the foot of Sam’s bed like a predator closing in on it’s defenseless prey, "So…he can’t move at all, right? No matter how much he tries to?" He glances at the angel looking for reassurance.

"He won’t be able to so long as I keep him this way."

"No! No way- L-Let me go! This isn’t fair! This is cruel! You can’t!" Sam cries out, trying everything he can think of to break free of Castiel’s ghostly grip, but finding all of it useless. Sam isn’t going anywhere. He’s in for it now.

"Sorry Sammy…but life isn’t fair." Dean grins at his own little cliche, bringing a hand down to slowly stroke his brother’s socked sole, "This is gonna be a fuuuuuuun day." He smiles evilly.

"No- no don’t!" Sam’s already biting his lip; he can’t even curl his toes down to offer any protection, he can’t do anything to even attempt to lessen the horrible sensations that will be running through his body in mere moments, and it terrifies him.

Dean keeps his finger stroking slowly up and down Sam’s sole, watching Sam closely and relishing in his reactions. Dean is definitely going to have fun with this.

Suddenly, ten fingers are scribbling over Sam’s sole and wiggling between his toes. “N-No! AHAHAHA NO!” If he could, Sam would thrash and kick and try desperately to pull his foot out of Dean’s grip, but he can’t. So he just throws his head back and laughs.

One of Dean’s hands finds its way over to Sam’s other foot, and soon Sam’s socks are whisked off to the floor. Dean digs his fingers into Sam’s bare soles, raking up and down them, flicking over the heels, dancing over the arches, skittering over the balls of his feet, and scratching at the base of his toes and wiggling between them.

Sam is practically losing his mind already. Something about not being able to move an inch just makes him all that much more ticklish. “D-Dean plehehehehehehehehease! NooooOOOO! HahahahAHAHAHAHA!”

Dean scoots up from Sam’s feet and slowly starts to drag his nails over Sam’s kneecaps, pausing to scribble his fingers over Sam’s lower inner thighs. He tries to get up under Sam’s knees too but his legs may as well be glued to the bed. “Hey, Cas could you..?” Dean gestures to Sam’s knees and makes a short lifting motion; with a twitch of the angel’s hand, Sam’s legs rise a few inches off the bed, still completely out of his own control.

"NO! Noooohohoho! Stop stop hahaha this isn’t fair! Hahahaha!"

Dean lightly tickles behind his little brother’s knees, laughing and replying, “ah ah ah Sammy what did I say before? This is what you get!”

Sam shrieks with laughter when Dean climbs up and lightly tickles along his tummy and sides. Cas lets the younger Winchester’s legs crash back against the bed, but Sam still finds no relief from the seemingly endless tickle-onslaught from his brother.

Dean doesn’t bother straddling Sam, seeing as he has no need to hold him down. He simply kneels next to him and runs his fingers all across Sam’s sensitive tummy, digging in to the skin above his pant line and just under his bellybutton, occasionally dipping a finger in and making him gasp and let out high pitched giggles.

Sam’s face is red and tears are welling in his eyes. He can’t stand this; he can’t even constrict his muscles to try to lessen the horrible tickling sensation on his body. He’s helpless and immobilized and totally at the mercy of his brother and the angel. He just hopes that Dean will have mercy soon. Or maybe Cas. If Cas would just let him up, Sam’s sure he could muster the strength to get away from Dean, maybe even give him a good tickle back.. Cas couldn’t possibly sit there and watch him fall into hysterics for much longer…could he?

Sam is dragged from his thoughts at a prodding sensation on his ribs. The way he’s stretched out makes his ribs protrude slightly and Dean can wiggle his fingers in the spaces between and squeeze and pinch them, playing Sam like an instrument.

"Pl-plea-plehehehease! S-stahaHAHAHAHAHOP NO LET ME GOHOHOHOHO!" Sam shakes his head back and forth as Dean goes in for the kill and lightly runs his fingers from the bend of Sam’s elbow slowly down toward his armpits. The trek there goes agonizingly slow and torturous, Dean purposefully dragging out the sensations as long as he can and building Sam up to the point he would lose his mind the moment Dean’s hands connect with his underarms.

And Dean could not have been more right. Sam screams through his laughter when Dean starts to scratch and wiggle his fingers in the hollows of Sam’s underarms. “NO NO OH GOD PLEHEHEHEHEASE STOP!” Sam throws his head back and laughs desperately; if he could just…just move, just pull away…just- something! Anything to lessen the damn sensations coursing through his body thanks to Dean’s relentless fingers incessantly working him over.

"Aww does this tickle Sammy? Bet you wish you could move now don’t you?" Dean chuckles evilly as he runs his nails all over Sam’s upper body.

The younger hunter is in hysterics on the bed, his face a dark shade of red and his eyes leaking out tears at the corners. Sam throws his head side to side as much as he can manage to, hoping desperately for Dean to grow bored.

Dean, unfortunately, always has been someone who can be easily amused. And having a ticklish little brother pinned completely immobile against a bed definitely constitutes entertainment. Dean rakes his fingers up and down Sam’s ribs, pokes and squeezes his sides, skitters his nails all over his tummy, digging in to the muscle and skin at some parts, tweaks and pinches his hips, and wiggles his fingers under Sam’s arms.

"DeeeeEEAN PLEASEEHEEHEE!" Sam practically screams; tear stains coat the sides of his face. "I GIVEHEHEHE UP! Pl-ple-pleHEHEHEHEASE!"

Dean laughs down at him, “No way dude! This is what you get for tickling me all the time.” He shoots Sam a toothy grin, digging in to the space just under his ribs.

Sam is having a seriously hard time breathing now; the sensations running all through his body are making his head spin and his chest hurt from laughing.

"Pl-pleaHEHEHEHEHEPLEASE DEHEHEAN NO MOREHEHEhehehehehe HAHAA I’M SORRYHEHEHE GOD PLEASE AHHAHAHAHAHA!" Sam’s breath comes in gasps.

Cas watches the scene unfold, now feeling a bit uneasy at the torture Dean is inflicting on his brother. After having watched this for almost a half hour now, Cas finally pities Sam and his desperate pleas and draws back his mojo, releasing his hold on the Winchester.

Sam notices immediately and musters every ounce of strength he has left to throw himself at Dean and send them both flying to the ground, a look of utter shock on Dean’s face.

"What the fuck- how did- Cas?" Dean yells in surprise. Sam manages to get himself on top of Dean, who is laying face down on the ground, and straddle the back of his hips.

"He looked as though he were close to passing out Dean…" Cas apologetically responds.

"Well Dean… Now it’s your turn." Sam laughs, looking up at Cas expectantly. Dean begins screaming out curses in protest, but those are the last things on Sam’s mind now. All he can think about is revenge.

Dean instantly finds himself unable to move, his hands stretched out from him and his legs straight back. “No no wait you can’t! C-Cas I’ll kill you!”

Cas shrugs and keeps his hold on Dean, who’s eyes are wide and nervous. “No you won’t.”

"Well… You were right Dean… This is gonna be a fun day." Sam laughs and digs his fingers into Dean’s sides.


End file.
